


Tell Me Again

by ironwoodsfairy



Series: On The Nature of Daylight [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Zutara Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironwoodsfairy/pseuds/ironwoodsfairy
Summary: Zuko and Katara's child asks once more to hear the story of their love - a poem for Zutara Week 2020, Day 3 (Fuse).
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: On The Nature of Daylight [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849798
Kudos: 4





	Tell Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: For the full effect of this poem and all poems in this series, please read it while listening to Max Richter's "On The Nature of Daylight"

Mother,

Tell me again how long it takes for the sun to kiss the sea,

Rivulets of golden ink that dance for a hundred years,

A thousand and more,

Before they can brush upon the waves.

Tell me again how tall the fires burn, how strong the oceans pull,

The moon and the sun and all the stars witness to mankind's

Greatest collision.

Father,

Tell me again of the rain and the embers,

Dusk and dawn and the unhallowed grace of the violet horizon,

Of the ice that burns,

And the fire that cools.

Tell me again of the battles, of the cavalries and wars long passed but unforgotten,

The starlight beyond worlds whispering your names

At the dawn of a new age.


End file.
